InuYasha the Movie 5: FLower of the Past and Present
by Annrob22
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha are together now in the Feudal Era after defeating Naraku. They both had an argument and Kagome stormed off as usual in to the forest. She found a flower and wished that she had never met InuYasha! Suddenly she finds herself in her own era. Thats when things starts to heat up...
1. Chapter 1

Hello people, I hope you guys love this! This is my first book in Inuyasha FanFiction but TBH I never finished a book before but I just write the few and see how you like it! I dreamt this up and thought it would be a great movie!

••••••••••••••Chapter 1••••••••••••••••

••••••••••The Flower of Truth••••••••

"Hey there Kagome!" Says Kaede the elderly priestess sitting by the firepit outside on the moonless night.

" Hey Kaede" Kagome the new priestess said. Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo who is also a priestess 50 years ago.

"Kagome, there is something I been meaning to tell ye" Kagome looks up " every thousands of years there's a flower called Plazara the flower of truth. The color of the flower is a beautiful sky blue with a dark blue stripe and a beautiful yellow in the middle. The flower Is known for bringing wishes back to life. But it is rarely seen. I saw one when I was a little girl. Kikyo, showed Plazara to me but told me this, Be careful what you wish for,"

" Well what's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked.

"It means wish for something that is true in your heart not in your mind,"

"Oh"

"The reason I am telling ye this is because the flower needs to be protected From the people who seek it. It's the priestess job to protect Plazara from evil. If anybody evil reaches it we're all doomed!"

"Oh so the same thing to the shikon Jewel?"

"Yes the same thing to the Shikon jewel But this comes every thousands of years So is different from the Shikon jewel of four souls,"

"So Do you want me to protect Plazara?"

"Yes I think you can protect it,"

"Well when can I start?"

"Tomorrow at noon is a great start for ye,"

"Okay I'm on it!"

"What are you guys doing out here?!"

That red figure with long black hair stood right in front of the firepit. The half demon we always knew, InuYasha, who is Kagome's boyfriend. He usually have white hair but since its the new moon, half demons such as inuyasha, loses there powers at that night. they have to keep it a secret or there enemies will attack him.

"Nothing I guess" Kagome says smiling up at Inuayasha.

"Keh, well anyways" said InuYasha sitting down next to Kagome with his arms in his sleeves as usual.

" How was Miroku and Sango's children doing?"

InuYasha gave Kagome an nasty look.

" let's just say, they're not the 'angels ' your want to look after," said InuYasha showing Kagome the bite scratches that the kids make on him and bite marks on his swords sheath, the tetsusaiga. Kagome giggled as InuYasha groaned at her.

" And I just can't get this straighten out!" InuYasha looks at Kaede." Why did Miroku and Sango ask me instead of you who has more experience of taking care of children"

" well lets just say, he 'changed' his mind,"

" you evil old hag! You put me through hell with those little monsters all chewing on my ear and tried to kill me!"

" well ye need to do something anyway so," InuYasha turns red and gets up trying to hit Kaede but luckily the beads around his neck allow Kagome to do those sit commands of hers.

" INUYASHA SIT!" BAM Inuyasha hits the ground groaning in pain.

-afternoon-

Kagome and InuYasha are walking in the open fields about to have a picnic. They both sit down with a blue blanket in the ground and is about to enjoy there food.

" InuYasha," Kagome says.

" what"

" do ya'll ever have birthday parties over here"

" a birthday party? What's that,"

Kagome is looking puzzled at him in disbelief.

" ya'll never had birthday parties in the feudal era?"

" Nope, never heard of it" while eating food

" well it's when you celebrate the day when you are born like me for instance. I was born on October 16. So on that day, we celebrate the day I was born every year on that day."

"Celebrate how?"

" like with a birthday cake and candles and a party like a little festival with families and friends!"

Still eating his food with no response.

" InuYasha ," she saids calmly

Still no response

" INUYASHA SIT!" BAM food went every where. InuYasha has food all over his face.

" what you do that for?!"

"Your not listening to me!"

"Who cares if you celebrate why you are born!Who cares if your born!"

Kagome looks alarmed at InuYasha. He sees water about to come down her face. InuYasha also looks at her hands as they ball up into a fist. InuYasha walks back slowly not to bother her but ,too late.

" you don't care if I was alive or not? What kind of boyfriend are you if you can't appreciate me for being here! Without me you would be on that tree, laying dormant for another 50 Years! InuYasha, I hate you!"

InuYasha was behind a rock shaking in fear of Kagome. Kagome ran through the trees and was never seen again.

" Oh, yeah you can run away like you always do! I'm not scared of you!" InuYasha said while still hiding behind the rock thinking it will save him from her. As if. Kagome ranned into the forest with sadness and anger fusing inside her.

Kagome thought," Stupid InuYasha! You are such an idiot sometimes! Why do you have to say that to me, even though my birthday is two days away. Makes me wonder why I'm here in the first place. I didn't ask to be here anyway. I chose to be here... With you but I guess you don't see that then."

Kagome sat against a tree bark sulking. Until she saw a bright aurora in the corner if her eye. She looks up at it and realizes what it is. It was the Plazara the flower of truth. It looked up at Kagome and Kagome looked back at it.

Kagome sniffs and says," you know what," she looks at the flower," sometimes I wish I never met InuYasha!" The flower starts to glow very bright yellow. And then Kagome heard a voice from no where saying," be careful what you wish for"

Soon the light swallowed up Kagome in its brightness.

Hope you all this! Please R&R and let me hear your opinion! Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2- I know You!

2••••••••••••••••••••

••••••I know You!•••••••••••••••••••••••

The brightness disappeared out of nowhere. A pebbled wall surrounds her in every corner. She sees a ladder which would bring her out of the suffocating hole. Kagome goes up the ladder and realizes where she is at. She's at home at the Higurashi's shrine.

" why am I home? I didn't go through the Bone Eaters Well," Kagome thought as she was Walking outside. She sees the tree of ages which is the tree that Inuyasha was bound for 50 years. And she also sees her house and those steep steps she has to go through everyday.

" Sister!" Says a voice out of nowhere. Sounds a little familiar but just can't get it right. Kagome jumps in surprise.

" who are you?" Kagome asked looking suspiciously.

" Duh, sis I'm Souta," A lightbulb lights up over Kagome's head," your younger brother. Why are you here I thought you had that big meeting downtown,"

" what big meeting down town?!" Kagome said confused.

" look, if your playing jokes with me you got ok,"

"But I'm not!"

"What ever sis I have to go to school see you later!" And Souta ranned down the steps while his friends are waiting for him.

Kagome said," where's my kimono?"

Kagome is seeing a grey pants suit with a pink tie. And her shoes were black heels. BEEP, BEEP,BEEP!

"AHHHH!" Kagome jumped and screamed. And then she realizes that she has a cellphone with her. She gets it out of her pocket and looks at the caller ID. You couldn't believe who it was... Hojo.

" Hojo? Why's Hojo calling me?" She picks up the phone and answered it.

" Honey," A look appeared on Kagome's face," when are you coming home ?"

" uh, I don't know where i live?"

Hojo laughs a little," you are funny this morning,"

" uh, Hojo I have to call you back bye," she hurried and closed the cell phone. What in the world is going on around here? She just don't know what to do.

She is still in shock that she believes that Hojo and she is married to him!

" Hello, Kagome," dash a mysterious voice.

" who is that?"

"This is Plazara the flower of truth,"

" oh no! I shouldn't have ate all of those soups that Kaede made me! It's giving me bad dreams for some reason,"

This is not no dream for it is real. You are in your time not the fuedal era. You are in the time where you didn't meet InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, kirara, and even shippo. If you have not met them or even go to the fuedal era, you made it successfully in this world to become a lawyer. You even made perfect grades in school and went to the finest colleges around,"

But I belong to the warrant states era not my era. I don't know how I came here anyway,"

"You came here because you made a wish that you never met InuYasha. I then said, 'be careful what you wish for',"

" Oh yeah that InuYasha has some nerve of saying that to me!"

The flower color changed a slight darker blue.

"What's going on?"

"Every time you have hatred in your heart, I'll turn darker each time. If I get fully black, then it's over for you,"

"But I can't help it! He actually told me that he just font care if I was born!" The color changed slightly darker," it's like, he doesn't love me anymore," Kagome's tears prickled down her face. RIIINNNGGG RIIINNNGGG!

Kagome looks up alarmed by the raucous noise out of nowhere. She soon feels a rumble in her pants packet and grasps a cell phone into her hands. She looks at the caller ID hoping its not Hojo until it it says ' Boss' on the phone.

"Boss?" She says looking confused.

Soon she picks up the phone and says hello.

"KAGOME WHAT THE HELL ARE TOU AT! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU! YOU HAVE A CASE TOATTEND IN 10 MINUTES! IF YOUR NOT HERE IN 10 MINUTES, YOU ARE FIRED!" Yells a loud voice ringing in Kagome's ears. Then a click sound appear to show that the boss has hung up on Kagome with out her saying a word but "hello" to him.

Kagome says," Well I need to hurry or ill get fired,"

So she hurries down the steps and went to a taxi. She tells the driver that she wants to go to city hall where the case is held at. Luckily, she made it on time. A woman came up to Kagome.

" There you are! We've been waiting for you!"

" For me?" Says Kagome confused.

" Well no time for chit chat you have to go now!" She gave Kagome a shove into the court room. Kagome stumbled in the room and looks around at everybody looking at her.

"Well Kagome, we're waiting for you."

"Oh. Okay" she walks up to her desk next to a young man who appears to look angry.

" That bastard is going to get it for eating all of the ninja food!"

Kagome looks confused and asks," who?"she turns around and sees a man who has black long hair, wearing the orange jumpsuit. He walks out looking like he don't care. He sat down on the desk and looked at Kagome. The man in the olive suit called out," Mr. Tomahawkii versus InuYasha!"

Kagome thought," OH MY GOD, IS IT INUYASHA!


	3. Tomahawkii vs InuYasha Trial

••••••••••••••••••Chapter3••••••••••••••••••Tomaha wkii VS InuYasha Trial•••••  
"What does the defendant plead." Said the obese judge in a black cloak and powdered wig.  
The other lawyer right beside Inuyasha spoke,"Guilt-" he was soon interrupted without finishing his word by InuYasha who was outraged about what his lawyer was going to say!  
" Whoa Whoa Whoa! Tell me that you're joking! He meants Not Guilty!" Protested InuYasha standing over his table. The audience in the courtroom starts to whisper loudly that filled the room. The judge slams his hatchet on his podium." Order order! Sir, please control your client!". The lawyer nods and scolds InuYasha.  
" look, I thought we went over this! If we pleaded guilty then, you'll get less time because looking at the evidence... You're screwed!"  
" feh." InuYasha turns his back on his lawyer making him face palm himself.  
The judge called to the stands. InuYasha'a lawyer walked up to the podium where the victim was now sitting.  
"So. Mr. Tomahawkii is it?" He saids making sure that's his name. Of course it is...  
"Yes sir, that's my name." Tomahawkii says reassuringly.  
"So you say that my client, InuYasha, ate all of your ramen noodles, in the store, in back room cooking it, and once he saw you he ran off!" The lawyer tried to intimidate the little scrawny guy who was looking up at him lost at his words. 'He's obviously not experienced.' Thought Tomahawkii. He then finally answers," yes sir he did."  
" I rest my case" and sat back down to his seat without a word. InuYasha was looking up at him like 'WTF happened' look.  
"Heh, some lawyer." InuYasha turns his back against the lawyer making him bump his head in the desk.  
The judge was also suprised at the lawyer. He also expected much of someone DEFENDING his client not AGREEING with the other person!  
"Well Tomahawkii I think you rest your case. You may be seated." He walks off the stands to go back to his seat. Kagome was in awe after seeing all this. In a way she wanted to laugh because who knew it was InuYasha who love to eat ramen noodles all the time would do one thing outrageous like this! But she forgot she will soon be called up to the stands...  
"InuYasha would you please take the stands." The judge instructed. He walks up to the stand with that 'I don't care' attitude. He sits down with his arms folded with his eyes closed with his nose turned up away from Kagome who was lost in her own thoughts.  
" Miss Higurashi are you going to so your job?" Called the judge waking her up. She was alarmed as everybody in the courtroom looked at her.  
"Oh sorry." She apologized and got up in front of the courtroom.  
'what do I say, what do I say? I don't know anything about the law.'  
"Miss Higurashi," Kagome jumps from the sudden voice," we're waiting." The judge taps on his podium impatiently. Nervous, Kagome looks all over the looking crowd, choked on her words. She was hitting her pants repeatedly and was bouncing her leg up and down quickly. Then Kagome finally said her words," uh...InuYasha well... Did you eat the ramen?" She said shyly while rubbing her foot on the floor with her head looking down at the ground. That look made InuYasha's cheeks blush full red, making him have no words to say.  
" uh, son, I thing you should respond to her question." InuYasha jumps at his question and turns back into his tough form. " Well yeah I did." Kagome knew InuYasha would tell the truth,even though it was unnecessary, so it wasn't a big shock to her as it did the whole court which they gasp at his statement. " Order order!" The judge slams her hatchet on the gable shushing the whole court. Then Kagome made a plan that would be confusing to everyone. She didn't want InuYasha to go to jail because he is her only way out she thought. But the evidence was all right there! He admits it, pictures and video was tooken of the incident so...he's screwed! But as she thought of all the sacrifices InuYasha did for her, it's her turn to do it for him.  
" well you see here everybody? We barely have an honest, handsome, man that can come up to the stands and just tell the truth. For what he did was wrong, he admits that but hey. The real man is who admits and takes full responsibility for his actions. So why are we here today? For no apparent reason!" Kagome suddenly got comfortable defending for InuYasha even though everybody mouth dropped down to the floor,even InuYasha's. " I know you all be saying' I thought you were AGAINST him but,I want to fight for what is right and dang it I think this is right!"  
Kagome yelled while hitting her hand with her fist." I rest my case. 'Who is this girl anyway?' InuYasha thought looking at the beautiful raven haired girl who walks flawlessly to her seat. The courtroom was silent and then applause fills the air. Even the Judge!  
Kagome was shocked but proud of her inexperienced performance. Even though she didn't go to law school,she knows how to defend for what she stands for. Even in the feudal era Kagome always fought for what she stands for infront of demons that could easily kill her but, fear doesn't come into her mind. She might not be strong physically but she is definitely strong mentally!  
She sits down looking at everyone applauding and cheering, heck even Tomahawkii! The judge finally calms the court down and tells InuYasha to go back to his seat. He sits next to his lawyer who was in awe at what just happened.  
"Heh, she was supposed to be against me," the lawyer looks up at InuYasha," she has enough balls than you to come up here and have more than 10 words! Heck she has a paragraph! And you were supposed to be defending me. You're a pussy of a lawyer. Get out of my face I don't need you!" The lawyer tries to say something but InuYasha put his hands on his face,"Talk to the hand, talk to butt, talk to the man at Pizza Hut!"  
The jury was talking for a while and finally made there decision. Everyone was nervous, even the newspaperman. And also Kagome hoping her plan might come together. One person from the jury went up to the Judge and whispered something to her ear. She nods in agreement and looks down at Kagome," Miss Higurashi, from your unexpected behavior in this courtroom, we all thought you were going insane! Defending for someone you were paid to go against even if it cost you your job, you have to have guts to do that. And I give that to you." She nods and smiles at Kagome who was smiling back. ' does that mean, he's free?' The judge then turns to InuYasha" InuYasha you have to be one lucky man to have someone risk there booming career to fight for you!" Saying that InuYasha looks the other way using his famous 'feh' saying." And now the court made its decision. On the case of Tomahawkii vs InuYasha, InuYasha," Kagome and inuYasha knew what the judge was about to say free so they wouldn't be suprise what she'll say next." You are guilty as charge." The whole court went on the rage talking out loud saying 'how could this happen' and there has to be a mistake but one peron was right from the fussing. what Is said goes from the jury and the judge. Kagome's heart fell on the ground crushed into itty bitty peaces. She was paralyzed in shock. InuYasha was himself. Even though he might looked tough and hard on the outside but in the inside he hoped and hoped he will never go to jail. Well that dream is crushed.' all of that I fought for, I end up with...nothing? How could I get back to my old life? I miss InuYasha. The one in the fuedal era, my husband.' She closes her eyes not wanting salty tears to stream down her face. Then she saw Plazara,the flower once dark was getting a little bit lighter.' What's happening to the flower? Why is it becoming light?'  
" Because Kagome, your finally feeling the true feeling for your mate. If you fill the flower with true feelings it will become bright but if you feel it with hate or bitterness like earlier when you thought about that moment you had with InuYasha, you will kill the flower and never ever return. But if you feel this with brightness and make the flower glow, it will transport you back home to the feudal where you came from." And then the voice of the flower finally faded from inside her head soon interrupted my the judge smashing her hatchet on the podium." Order order! I know this decision is pretty harsh and rude but, I'M THE JUDGE of the courtroom and what says goes so with that being said I rule InuYasha NOT GUILTY!" everyone in the courtroom cheers happily jumping up and down hugging each other. Kagome jumps up an down happy as she is finally relieved she has a chance of going back home.  
" court dismiss." And everyone begins to leave. Kagome looks to see where InuYasha is going. ' now step one has gone off my list, now lets do step two' with that she follows InuYasha outside the courtroom's entrance.  
•••••••••••will be continued•••••••••••••


	4. Kagome's Journey

•••••••••••Chapter 4: Kagomes Journey•••••••••••••

As Kagome was on her way to catch up with InuYasha, news reporters jumped in front of her with flashing lights and cameras!'oh great, this is what I need at this time...'

"Miss Higurashi, how did you make such another victory?", Said a woman putting the microphone up to kagome's face.' What should I say? I never been interviewed before! Oh quit Kagome, we don't have time to act like a movie star, we have to focus on getting InuYasha!'

" uh...no comment!"And she pushed and shoved her way through newsmen and cameramen. 'C'mon I have to reach outside before he leaves and goes into his cab!' Kagome thought. She finally gaped the air from outside to see the sun beaming at her skin. She covers the sun's harmful with her hand over her forehead looking for InuYasha. She finally caught a glimpse of his black flowing hair getting inside the cab.

"Wait! I need to talk to you!" Kagome yelled, but InuYasha didn't hear her. The cab then pulls off and headed straight for the open road. "Oh my kami, how could I get to InuYasha?" She said out loud. Then she spotted her a limousine in her view. There was a man who wore a black tuxedo with his hair greasy as fries, and his mustache short and thin like a Frenchman.

"sir, sir!"Yelled Kagome awaking the young man from his sleep. "Would you please help me out!" She pleaded. The guy then gave a lechorous grin. Kagome saw that and whacked him upside his head...blushing!

"Hey! Would you get your head out the gutter and help me follow some one!" Kagome yelled.

"alright, alright hop in!"He saids trying to calm Kagome down. They both hop in the limo. "now follow where? And by the way, my names Paul." He said showing his white perfect teeth and his blue beaming eyes! Even though he went a little over board with the grease, he's actually not that bad looking. But Kagome wasn't in the mood with any flirting. She's more focus on getting her man back as I would say.

'Where where is the cab! There's like a million of them in this traffic!' She thought frantically looking at all of the yellow cabs beeping at each other, telling them to go.'but I'm not going to let this bring me down!' Kagome was now determined! She will get her life back together no matter how long it will take her! So she guessed on what can to follow before the light hits green.

"uh...follow that cab!" Kagome pointed to the cab three cars infront of them. And just as she said it the light turned green and the traffic was off to the races!

"right on it!" Paul cranked up the limo and jetted through the speed way. Kagome jolted back in her seat from the jerk the limo made when he suddenly sped off.

"And anyway," Kagome looks at Paul," are you a stalker?" Kagome reddened at that statement and took a long time answering it.' Am I a stalker?...no no I just want to check on where he's going!'

"Uh...no no I just wanted to give the person what they left!" Kagome lied. He looked at her for a while then agreed to her story telling.

"Oh ok. Anyway, you did good back there at the court house! Even though looking at the evidence, he was screwed!" Paul laughed a little bit at what he was saying. Kagome laughed to just to play along. 'Why does everybody say that?'

"Well thank you! Like I always say, everyone deserves a second chance." Kagome said smiling.

"Exactly." Paul and Kagome had a conversation while in the limo. Kagome tells her stories about when she was little and he did too. Surprisingly they went to the same school in Junior High. He said he remembered her being successful in school and never ever missed a day of school. As Kagome listened she almost forgot about the whole situation that she's in the time if she didn't go to the feudal era. Because she knew that when she goes to fight demons she missed a lot of school days and barely even graduated Junior High!

Then the limo grew silent as she looks out the where she is at. She was in a nice neighborhood in a gated community. She then notice the cab came into a stop so she told Paul to stop also so InuYasha won't notice a limo following him. InuYasha got out the cab and slammed the door. He watches as the cab droves away. 'Okay so there's my Que.'

"Hey Paul, how much," Paul interrupted Kagome.

"no no. No charge at all"

"Oh thank you!" She got out the limo and closed the door. Even though Paul didn't want that to happen, Kagome to just leave him like that, but he'll expect her to come back for more...

"Ok Kagome be calm. Be calm!" Then she stops in her tracks. "Hey why am I nervous! This is InuYasha I'm talking about! There's no need to be nervous!" 'But this house. In matter of fact this neighborhood. It's so nice and fancy as if he's rich.' Kagome thought as she walked the nice sidewalks to the two story house with a nice landscape. She walks to his front door knocking in the smooth pine wood. She heard a voice echo through the door," Who is it?" Yelled InuYasha. Kagome struggled to get the words out of her mouth.

"K-Kagome." She answered. No response. She stared at the door waiting for a good 5 minutes and then gave up on the waiting game. ' I guess he isn't going to open the door..' Thought Kagome as she turned around she felt a hand on her shoulder turning her around. She gasped at the site right in front of her face.

" What do you want?" He said in that annoying voice. Kagome didn't know why was he taking so long and now was mad that she interrupted something until she looked strait ahead and saw his bare chest with water dripping down his abs. Then she came eye to eye with a towel to his knees. He was taking a shower until Kagome knocked in the door which made him mad, since he's hot headed.

" are you just going to stand there?" InuYasha yells at Kagome bringing her back into reality.

" oh yeah I just wanted to...uh.." Kagome froze trying to think what to say.' Oh what should I? I didn't know I would come this far! Wait I have a plan that could get me inside his house!' A lightbulb appeared on top of Kagome's head giving her an amazing idea.

"Look I don't have all day to have a staring contest." And with that statement he grabs his door and was about to close it until Kagome caught it. Amazed at what happened, InuYasha stops and looks at Kagome. 'Wow she beautiful than she is in person. But why does she wants to come at my house all of a sudden? How did she know where I live?'

"InuYasha I came here to talk to you."Kagome stated.

"About what?"

'Uh I have no clue'

"Uh..." 'Clearly she's blushing judging by her rosy cheeks. So she really wants to talk to me. Heh, what a coincidence because I wanted to talk to her ever since the trial. The way she looked defending me as if I defended her. She looked tough and courageous up out in front of the jury. I never saw a woman who acts like that and yet so beautiful with long creamy legs. But where have I seen this woman before. I could've sworn I saw her somewhere. Was it a glance? Was it just somewhere in public? I don't know, but she has my full attention.'

"Nevermind that just come in." InuYasha opens the door for kagome.

She walks into the entrance of seeing beautiful stairs, a chandelier, a big flat screen TV with couches. She looks farther back and sees a beautiful granite counter tops, and island with bar stools, and the gorgeous dining room. She was wowed about the extraordinary house. It didn't look big from the outside but in the side made it like a mansion.

" take a seat on the couch."

"Huh?" Kagome called not paying attention.

" I said take a seat. I'll be right back. Right now I have to change as you can see." Kagome nods and he goes up the stairs and disappears in the corner.

"This house is so gorgeous! Look how high the ceiling is! And those curtains!" Kagome said talking to herself in amazement of the house. But Kagome didn't notice the pictures on top of the fireplace shelf. She got up and took the frame in her hand. It showed a picture of what looks like...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Damn! Where is that shirt at!" InuYasha cursed to himself looking for his shirt in his drawer which is now messy. He was still showing his skinny muscular figure but has black denim jeans on. His shoes were black and red along with his black socks. He had a perfect shirt to top off the finishing blow but couldn't find it. 'C'mon why does it have to happen to me!' And then he saw it in his bed looking up at him. 'What a jackass...' He goes and grabs his red button shirt and puts it on. He buttons it up leaving three buttons undone showing the top of his chest. Just about to head out his master bedroom, his cell phone rings on the bed.

"Talking about saved by the bell, I almost forgot my phone!" He goes over there and grabs it, and taps the "answer" button on his iPhone 4s.

Unaware who it is, he says hello trying to see who it was. Then his heart stops at the statement someone made over the phone...

" Hey baby, how are you!"

••••••••••••To be Continued••••••••••••


	5. The Call

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated in a while now and WATTPAD App deleted the better version of this chapter and i have to re-type it. It was waaay longer than this one but it's all i could think of for now BUT! I will make a longer chapter and more interesting than this one. Promise! So don't forget to Review and Favorite and Follow this story. It will get interesting as it goes...HINT HINT!**

•••••••••••••••Chapter4•••••••••••••••••

••••••••••••••The Call••••••••••••••••••

InuYasha was still shocked to hear his girlfriend calling him at this time. He looked at his phone to see who it really was and not to his surprise was indeed his girlfriend. He was wavering for whether he answer the phone or hang up on her. But she was no fool to believe that his phone went dead or something like that.

"F-fine Kikyo what about you?" InuYasha answered while stuttering on the phone.

"Ugh pissed! My parents bailed on me for this whole week."

'This week?' InuYasha thought.

"This week?" He asks Kikyo. On the phone she sounded irritated and mad since he didn't remember them having this conversation last week. But in a way wasn't a surprise, since he hear what he wants to hear.

"InuYasha, we had this conversation last week at my parents house for dinner remember? They was going to take me out on a crews in Hawaii." Kikyo explained it to him making it even more complicated to grasp. InuYasha didn't want to make Kikyo even more upset so he agreed to it so she won't talk up a storm wasting his phone bill.

"Oh yeah I remember now Kikyo I was just busy."

"Well since I'm free, how about us go out tonight?" Kikyo asked in a low voice.

"T-tonight?" InuYasha asked while his hands were sweating on the phone. He couldn't go on a date with Kikyo because he was planning in to take a beautiful raven haired girl down stairs who was waiting on him.

'Damn! Why does this have to be unexpected?!'

"Did I stutter? Yes tonight, why are you so offended all of a sudden? Huh?"

"Uh..." This isn't good. InuYasha knows that Kikyo will interrogate him to death to find out the truth! And if she finds out, she will be furious!

'Damn she's starting to ask questions! Think Yasha think! Think of something that she'll believe!' He thought looking frantically over his big master bedroom for answers. Then InuYasha spots an elegant vase in the hallway which has a label of 'made from china' stamped on the it. He needs to hurry before she says something else on the phone. And then an idea popped into his head!

"Because babe, I have to show my cousin from China around for the week!"

'Hah! I bet she won't ask anymore questions now!'

"I didn't know you have a cousin in China?Can I come?"

'Fuck.'

"Huh?" InuYasha couldn't really comprehend on the question she asked him.

'She ask to many questions! Think, Think of an excuse!' He thinks harder than he ever did before on this one and usually it doesn't end up in a good or reasonable result. And then came to a crazy conclusion that might work!

"No."

"Why not? Are you hiding something from me InuYasha?" Kikyo interrogated while making him even more nervous.

"Because...she's gay." There was a long pause in the phone that InuYasha thought she had hung up. In a way it was a good plan because InuYasha knows that Kikyo does not fond with Homosexuals, lesbians, or gays. It always made her feel uncomfortable.

"Oh...well babe Ill talk to you later bye." And without his response of goodbye there was a click sound on the other line indicating she had hung up.

"Phew! That's a burden off of my shoulder!" InuYasha sighed in relief of putting so many lies upon Kikyo. He loved her ever since college. He fell in love with the solemn faced girl who looks identical to Kagome but with a sadder expression. She was smart and intelligent but what really made him fall head over heels for her was she was the first person that really cared for him! They've been going out with each other ever since. Long enough for him on planning to propose to her later this week after her trip from her parents. But since Kagome came into his eye, he'll take an opportunity on thinking about who he really wants...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kagome has a picture frame from InuYasha's fireplace in her hand. It was a picture of him holding a girl in his arms. The girl looked happy and safe in his arms wearing a sky blue sundress that goes all the way to her mid thigh. And the top was dark blue showing exposure to her perfect sets. To Kagome she looks awfully familiar but doesn't want to say it. In fact, she was barely thinking straight when she looked at the handsome InuYasha. Even in his human form, he still looks sexy. In the picture he was topless, showing those sweaty abs that holds six packs. Not very defined since he's skinny but enough to make a girl wonder... His smile was like a comforting smirk showing a little of his pearly white teeth. His eyes were still pretty even if they are brown instead of amber. And his long black hair instead if silver was blowing in the wind... In the background they were at a beach in a sunny bright day shining on the shallow waters.

Kagome was still awing at InuYasha holding the picture tight in her hands while blocking out the mystery woman he was holding in his arms. She can't help but to say,"InuYasha looks..."

"Looks what?" She woke up from her thoughts and turned around to see a man in a red buttoned up shirt that has two buttons undone to show some of his muscle while holding his iPhone 4S in his hands. His long black hair reaching to his waist. And his eyes looking down at Kagome and the picture in her hand.

'When did he get here? I guess I'm so focused on this picture here I forgot its his!'

She looks down blushing uncontrollably of embarrassment of saying that out loud. But he seems he doesn't mind if she finished the sentence or not because him being a simpleton or selfish, he knows the answer perfectly...

"And why do you have my picture from my fireplace?"

"Uh... I...but..."

"Never mind just put it back on top of the fireplace." Kagome did as she was told and put it where she founded it. She was glad that he didn't force her to finish her incomplete sentence.

"Sorry, I was trying to uh... Figure out what beach it was because it looks familiar." Kagome said trying to start a conversation.

"I took that some years back but I think I we were at Isshiiki Beach for our..."

'Oh shit, shouldn't have said that...' InuYasha trailed off from saying for there anniversary. Kagome was looking suspicious at him and asked," is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong. Oh yeah I didn't catch your name."

"How didn't you catch my name? The judge practically said it all over the court!" Said Kagome looking back at InuYasha.

"So your first name is Higurashi?"

'Oh...I forgot now I feel like a dummy!'

"Oh I'm sorry, it's Kagome." She said nicely.

'Kagome... That's a name I will never forget out of my head...'

"Well mines..."

"InuYasha." Kagome answers while interrupting his introduction. He was shocked that she remembered his name.

"So you remembered?"

"Well of course, I don't have a forgetful mind like someone like you." Kagome teased. She was laughing at him which made him mad.

'Kagome, you just opened a door you cannot close...'

"Oh yeah? At least I'm not the one who was looking dumb out on infront of the people!"

'Ok that tears it!' Kagome thought. She would not be insulted by someone that did a stupid crime!

"Well me looking dumb certainly saved your butt out there didn't it? Yeah thought so..." InuYasha was shocked that someone like Kagome would shut him up like that. But he wasn't mad about it, in fact, he was turned on about it.

'Feisty... I like that...' He thought smiling inwardly. He gets up and heads for his keys off of his oak wood china cabinet and heads for the door. Kagome looks at him thinking where's he going?

'What's he doing?'

InuYasha looks back at Kagome and arched his eyes brows giving that annoyed look if his.

"Well!" He yells.

"Well?"

"Are you going to stand there like you always do, which is acting like you're lost and can't be found or are you going to use some common sense and come on!"

'Why you...!' InuYasha saw how mad she gotten at what he said and thought this,'ha gotcha!' Soon Kagome followed him to his two car garage. He opened up his garage doors to see the two shiniest cars ever. And yep they're sport cars that reflects his shirt. There was a red Ford Mustang GT and a red Lamborghini. Both if the cars had there tops down exposing there caramel interiors. InuYasha poked his chest out proudly at his accomplishments of his cars. Kagome was in awe at the sharp cars appearing before her eyes.

'Wow these are pretty.' She thought. InuYasha hopped in his favorite car which is the Mustang and cranked up the car. Kagome just stood in front of the car confused looking at InuYasha. He was very impatient so he did the impossible...

BEEP! InuYasha blew the cars horn which made Kagome jump and cover her ears.

"Hey has don't come cheap these days!" Yelled InuYasha out his window.

"I know that I'm waiting on you!" Yelled Kagome standing in front of the car door.

"Look Kagome I don't have all day literally! How hard is it for you do open the door? Just quit stalling and get in!" Instructed the angry Inu.

"Well if you haven't noticed, I can't open the door because of some insignificant butthole and yeah, I said butthole, won't notice that his car is locked!" InuYasha then feels something fancy around his head singing dumbass all over...

He then turns red from not noticing the car was locked for her to get in. He unlocks the door for Kagome to come in.

"You could've said something..." Mumbled InuYasha not knowing Kagome heard him.

"I couldn't say anything while your yelling at me about gas and crap and yeah I said crap!" (A/N: wow you're such a bad ass...)

InuYasha was somewhat happy that she fussed him out. He liked that about her, not afraid to speak her mind. Unlike Kikyo she always don't carry an argument. She just either agrees to what he says. She don't believe in fighting she believes in peace and differences. InuYasha on the other hand doesn't. That's one piece of why there relationship is falling apart BUT I'm not going to get into that detail now...

He pulled out the garage hearing the roaring sound of the engine.

While he was driving down the speed way he looks over to Kagome and looks at her angry expression wondering what she's thinking. He smiles to himself looking at the beautiful raven haired girl beside him.

'Heh, I'm actually enjoying this...'

"Where are we going anyway?" Kagome asked looking at the buildings and restaurants. InuYasha just gave her that smile and looked straight ahead.

"You'll find out once we get there..."

••••••••••To Be Continued••••••••••••••••••••

**Dont forget to tap that Favorite and Follow button for meh! AND ALSO REVIEW! **


End file.
